The invention is directed generally to a pocket tool and more particularly to a pocket tool of the type having a handle adapted to interchangeably receive one of a plurality of tool blades in a working position and to receive one or more tool blades in a storage position.
Pocket tools such as pocket knives are well known in the art. It is also known to provide such pocket tools or pocket knives having a plurality of interchangeable blades for performing different tasks. Generally speaking, such tools have been theretofore provided in multiple blade "folding" configurations.
In the multiple blade "folding" configuration, a single handle carries a pluality of blades generally pivotally mounted thereon for movement from a storage compartment within the handle to a working position in generally colinear alignment with the handle. However, the pivotal mounting of the multiple blades in such a pocket knife generally requires a plurality of relatively expensive precision parts. Hence, such pocket tools are relatively expensive. Moreover, many such tools do not permit replacement of blades, for example, should one blade break or the user desire an additional, different tool blade. Some of the more expensive tools of this type do permit replacement of blades. However, a different or replacement blade or tool may be too large or otherwise not shaped to be accommodated by the storage compartments provided in the handle without removing another tool which the user wishes to retain in the handle. In either case, it will be recognized that the versatility of such a tool is limited and is often offset by its expense.
One may of course purchase a separate tool for each task to be performed, each being permanently attached to its own handle. However, the readily transportable or "pocket" nature of the "folding" tool described above is lost since plural tools must be then carried about with exposed blades.
The prior art has also proposed single handles capable of receiving any of a plurality of different tool blades. However, such devices have not heretofore provided simple yet effective storage means for carrying a plurality of such different blades when not in use and yet readily accessible and interchangeable when desired.